Seeing You in Everyone Else
by GabbyAbby
Summary: He picked up her pieces, and glued them back together with tired and delicate fingers. And she still never loved him. Wuddy, Hameron


**Seeing You in Everyone Else**

**A/N:** This fic is for my friend RockinLizzy who took her time to look over it and helped me come up with a tittle because I just could not find one.  
**A/N:** And no I still don't own any part of House, M.D. But how I wish I did.

**---------**

The name of his first wife was Margaret.

Long legs and small breasts. He remembers meeting her at a bar he'd never again set foot in, and it was after the first time he met _her_. A bump on the street send him butt first into snow he so wished had been white, not brown. She didn't apologize, just took her nose out of a medical book and told him to watch were he was going. He saw _her_ eyes in his first wife. Deep, wild, intelligent, sexy, contained.

He didn't admit why he had fallen in love with his first wife, as he doesn't remember ever loving her. She had the same eyes, and that wasn't enough. The first time he cheated on her was with a blond little nurse, who didn't look anything like the woman he had bumped into, and he thought maybe he was cured. On nights when he cheated, when he was doing exactly what was forbidden, it was then that he didn't dream about the woman with black hair and a nose deep in a medical book.

Two months later, he got a job at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital after a friend told him that there was an opening for the head of Oncology. He wasn't qualified enough and he knows it. But he was assured that the Dean was desperate. He set up a meeting and that night he dreamt of _her_ again. She was the one sitting behind the desk with a red satin shirt that went deep down her chest and black curls so perfect and in place.

------------  
------------

His second wife was named Carla.

A promising young architect, who knew nothing of medicine and didn't like needles. They had nothing in common but, a preferred taste of wine. He remembers loving her black bunch of curls. He always imagined that _her_ curls looked like that after sex, plastered to her skin, wet and no longer perfect, but wild and sleek. He met House at around this time. He never told him, but he liked how House always dragged him to see Cuddy when he was trying to get her to go his way. It was then that he was finally able to talk to _her_ without forgetting what he needed.

-------------  
-------------

Julie was his divorce attorney and he was sure he was in love with her, because she was what every man wanted. Skinny, red-haired, pale and green eyed. She was one of the best he had in bed, and he wasn't the least bit surprised that she cheated on him. She told him that it was because of House, because she couldn't compete with the attention he devoted to him. But she had met Lisa Cuddy. It was after that meeting that she first cheated. He had gone after Julie because she carried that same air, the one that said 'one day I'll be in charge of the world'. The one that made her the role model of every young female and made them want to someday be at her level.

One night he was drunk and he asked if House had ever had anything with their beautiful boss. It was a slap in the face when he said 'yes'; House was such a jerk that he didn't feel anything behind it. _She was graduating medical school and I was working at the hospital she was doing an internship in. _That was his answer and he had it memorized, not because it was something he wanted to know but it was simply stuck and he wasn't able to force it out.

--------------  
--------------

He was tired of motels and his office couch and that's how she found him at a bar downtown. She looked different, exhausted. She told him that she wanted a family, that she had been trying to get pregnant but two miscarriages had caused a dent to her plans. He dried her tears and was the shoulder she cried on for the night. After, she said he was one of the greatest friends she had. He smiled and knew that she didn't notice that behind the gentle eyes anc conforting smiles he tore himself to pieces.

He bought her a birthday present: a week long trip to Paris. She hugged him after he assured her that the hospital would not be burned to the ground while she was gone (he promised that House would be kept away from all things flammable). He took her to the airport and he was the one she called every night, wishing that he was there to experience everything with her. It was on the day he picked her up, she was smiling so much and her eyes were never more beautiful, that he told her that Dr. Cameron was pregnant.

He cried that night, because she had kissed him on her doorstep, her arms around him and tears down her cheeks. He made love to her, like he wanted to ever since the day his butt had hit the frozen ground. He was delighted to see her curls wet and waved around her cheeks and shoulders. He remembered a spark of happiness behind her eyes. Then she confessed she was in love with Dr. Gregory House, that her life was finally over because he had chosen someone else. He picked up her pieces, and glued them back together with tired and delicate fingers.

And she still never loved him.

**----**

**Aw so sad… and no dialog, that's weird I always have that. Well I hope this is a little good? **

**Please Review. **

_**GabbyAbby**_


End file.
